THIS I PROMISE YOU
by BlackStreak1
Summary: THIS IS JUST A VALENTINES DAY EXCERPT THAT I HAD FOR IDEA'S THE SHOW NEVER DECIDED TO TRY.


**This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY basing 3 Valentine Days spent with Ben and Adrian**

**THIS I PROMISE YOU**

**TIn this universe Ben and Adrian are still married. Their daughter survived her birth, and is named Sarah Elizabeth Boyevich. Adrian shocked and surprised Ben with that name, because she wanted to give him back a piece of his mother. They have been married for three years, and still live in their two bedroom condo in Glenn Valley, California. They have had many fun, stressful, hard, and endearing times in this universe. **

**The fun started when bringing Sarah home, and it was very stressful being teenagers raising a newborn. The biggest surprise came when Ben told Adrian that he like Ashley and Tobey, took the G.E.D. exam. Adrian was angry and shocked when she heard this. She felt angry that Ben had made such a drastic decision without consulting her. She also felt guilty because she felt Ben, was giving up his life for her. He would never experience life as a senior with his friends like she wanted for him.**

**Adrian: **Ben how could you do this? You're only seventeen, you were supposed to enjoy being seventeen, and then eighteen and being a senior.

**Ben: **Adrian (_holding Sarah_) I think I have enough experience already being a carefree teenager, don't you think. (_referring to Sarah_)

**Adrian: **But, Ben why didn't you tell me you were going to do this? We're married now we're supposed to talk about decisions like this, and you go and alter your life behind my back.

**Ben: **I know I should have told you, and I'm sorry. But I also knew if I had told you you wouldn't have let me do it.

**Adrian: **Damn right, I wouldn't have. You aren't supposed to drop out of high school at seventeen.

**Ben: **Adrian I didn't drop out, I passed out. It's not like I'm giving up my education or anything I still plan on going to college, getting a career, graduating, and getting a good job. I just decided to skip one year. A year that I really don't need.

**Adrian: **But, why Benny? Is it because of me, and Sarah?

**Ben: **Yes, it is because of you and Sarah. Whether we like it or not, and I love it we're parents now. We're also married now. We are a family now. I think it best if one of Sarah's parent's stays home with her now that she's home.

**Adrian: **But, we were going to get a nanny to do all of that, so we could both get an education.

**Ben: **(_places Sarah in her crib, and takes Adrian by the hand and sits in the rocker and she for the first time can sit on his lap easily_). I know that was the plan, but as you and I have both realized plans change. Adrian you and Sarah are the most important people in the world to me, and I want Sarah to know that her father loves her. I think I should be here for the first year of her life not some stranger.

**Adrian: **But, traditionally it's the mom who stays home with the baby.

**Ben: **Traditionally the parent's are married before a baby is even concieved. Traditionally the parent's are both virgins on the wedding night. Traditionally the two parent's are already out of highschool. Look at us Adrian you and I are not the type of people who are traditonal. You and I are the two people who make their own traditions. This is one of them.

**Adrian: **I know, but...

**Ben: **But, what? Adrian what is really bothering you, about this decision?

**Adrian: **I feel like I'm cheating you out of your youth Ben. A year ago you were this carefree guy who just got freedom from being trapped with Amy and John, to now being trapped with me and Sarah. I feel like I robbed you of your life.

**Ben: **Adrian Lee Boykevich, you and Sarah are my life. I'm the one who asked you to marry me, remember. If anything I trapped you.

**Adrian: **Only because I got pregnant. Because I was the one who slept with you to get back at Amy and Ricky, gave you that defective condom, and didn't remember that my birth control was off.

**Ben: **You may have come to me that night to get back at Ricky, but I'm the one who opened the door. I'm the one that let you kiss me, I'm the one who undressed. The condom was not defective, it just wasn't my fit. Remember...(_laughing_)

**Adrian: **I still can't believe what I saw that night.

**Ben: **Hey I was called the Sausage Prince, you should have known that had a double meaning_. (laughing_)

**Adrian: **(_Smiles, and looks at him intently_) I just don't want you to regret your life Ben, or regret being with me.

**Ben: **The only thing I regret Adrian is the way our relationship had to start. I know that I'm not the typical guy you saw yourself ending up being with. But I am glad that I am. I'm glad that you came to my car that night, and we slept together. I'm glad that you got pregnant. There, I said it. I'm glad the condom broke, and you got pregnant. I'm glad you decided to keep the baby. I'm glad that I'm a seventeen year old father, and husband. I am scared to death, because I know I will make mistakes. But I have never in my whole life been this happy. So I don't regret anything anymore.

**Adrian: (**_Is about to cry after he says that_) But are you sure Benny? Can you really be happy knowing you gave up your last year as a teenager, to take care of our daughter?

**Ben: **YES! Adrian. She's our daughter, and our responsibility. So, I'm happy to give up one measley year of my life to take care of her.

**Adrian: **But Ben, you are still just a junior. There is so many things to miss out on.

**Ben: **You mean like going to prom, I can go to yours. Graduating, I really don't feel like standing in a polyester robe knocking an irritating tassle out of my face. Besides even though I'm in the gifted program I'm no where near up for valedictorian. Or spending a year taking notes on things that I can just as easily remember. Or doing homework. Or hearing people gossip about me. I think I have had enough of that.

**Adrian: **Is that why you're really doing this so people won't gossip about us.

**Ben: **No, I'm doing this because I know that you were thinking it, and I beat you to it.

**Adrian**: (_shocked and unnerved that he knew_) How did you...

**Ben: **I saw the college acceptance letters Adrian, you haven't opened any of them.

**Adrian: **I just thought with this being my last year I could just wait for a while then...

**Ben: **No. I will not have my wife put aside her dreams.

**Adrian: **But what about your life, and your dreams Benny.

**Ben: **You and Sarah are my life and my dreams. My dream is to see the both of you happy, and be apart of your lives. Sweety most of your life people have put their lives, and dreams ahead of you. Your parents, your grandparents, and Ricky. I'm not them. You come first to me. Then Sarah. Besides, I'm still figuring out my life, and the rest of my dreams. Because I am still shocked the first already came true.

**Adrian: **What was that dream?

**Ben: **To be in a place with a beautiful woman that loves me for me, and a child that is all mine. Every other dream is second to that.

**Adrian: **Ben Boykewich I love you. I promise to be the best wife, and mother to you, and our children.

**Ben: **I already know that's gonna happent. Just promise to never give up on your dreams of becoming a lawyer. Promise that you will always follow your heart, and your dreams.

**Adrian: **(_raises her right hand, takes her left pinky finger in Ben's_) I promise that from now on to follow my heart and my dreams.

**Ben: **Agreed.

**Adrian: **I should have started listening to my heart ages ago.

**Ben: **I thought you had.

**Adrian: **No, the first time I followed my heart was when you got down on you knee at Papi's and asked me to marry you.

**Ben: **I think we both started following our hearts that day.

**Adrian: **(_kisses Ben passionately_) You, know tommorow is Valentines Day, and also the day I can start having sex again. But, we might be able to start now. (_pressing her face to his_)

(_Sarah begins to cry_)

**Ben: **It looks like Sarah wants us to wait, I think she wants to stay an only child a little while longer.

**Adrian: **A long while longer. (gets up off of Ben's lap, and picks up Sarah) You know for the first time I actually managed to sit on your lap without hurting my but.

**Ben: **We should try it again in the future. (kisses her head)

**Adrian: **Tommorow Mr. Boykevich.

**Ben: **Promise

**Adrian: **Promise...(kissing him while holding Sarah who stops cyring)

**PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG THIS I PROMISE YOU WHILE READING THE OTHER EXCERPTS FROM THIS UNIVERSE.**

_**When the visions around you,**_  
><em><strong>Bring tears to your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all that surround you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are secrets and lies<strong>_

_Ben and Adrian celebrate valentines day at Geoffe's. Leo and Betty who were still married took care of Sarah that night. When she fell a sleep Leo and Betty celbrated Valentines Day. Rueben and Cindy celebrated as well with a romantic dinner at home. Ricky and Amy celebrated that night as well. Ben and Adrian slept together that night, with a bed covered in rose petals by Ben, and a matching set of earrings for Adrian's bracelet. In the morning her jewelry was all she had on. George dates Camille for Valentines Day. _

_**I'll be your strength,**_  
><em><strong>I'll give you hope,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keeping your faith when it's gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one you should call,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Was standing here all along...<strong>_

_Ben begins to care for Sarah while he gets a lot of help from Cindy, and Betty mostly Betty who guide him in the role of a stay at home Dad. Adrian and Ben go to Prom together and are voted King and Queen it was Grace's idea, as a way to say goodbye to Ben. Adrian with the help of her friends and family created a small graduate ceremony in Leo's backyard during the school party for Ben to thank him for what he was doing for their family. During the summer Ben and Adrian fight because of how they deal with situations involving Sarah, but find common ground after each talk to their family. Leo and Betty break up. Leo and Camille begin dating after she breaks up with George_

_**And I will take**_  
><em><strong>You in my arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>And hold you right where you belong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till the day my life is through<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I promise you<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I promise you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've loved you forever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>In lifetimes before<strong>_

_Ben takes the time he spends with Sarah to start researching children, and stories to tell her from all over the world. He then takes the translations of these stories and tell them to Sarah. Adrian encourages Ben to start writing his stories, and see if he can get them published. This inspires him to finally choose a major before he goes to college. While caring for Sarah, Ben begins to take online courses in Journalsim to further his writing ability. Alice and Henry break up. Grace cheats on Grant with Daniel, then cheats on Daniel with Omar, when she finds out about her brother, and her father's affair._

_**And I promise you never...**_  
><em><strong>Will you hurt anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>I give you my word<strong>_  
><em><strong>I give you my heart (give you my heart)<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is a battle we've won<strong>_  
><em><strong>And with this vow,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever has now begun...<strong>_

_Adrian and Alice spend time together which worries Henry who spends time with Ben, and begins dating Dylan. Adrian convinces Alice to use her looks to get Henry jealous of her, in her plan she begins to date Grant Vogel. While dating Grant, Henry is almost charged with arson after the fire that burns down Dylan's school. Ben discovers that Henry dumped Alice because he felt unworthy of being with her. Jack and Madison break up, because of his conflicted feelings for Grac. Grace, and Daniel break up, and Jack gets into a fight with Omar. Madison begins dating Omar's brother Dante. Lauren is almost date raped, she is saved by Grant._

_**Just close your eyes (close your eyes)**_  
><em><strong>Each loving day (each loving day)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till the day my life is through<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I promise you...<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I promise you..<strong>_

_Amy and Ricky begin to have problems because Amy feels trapped. Ricky talks to Adrian about her relationship with Ben. Ricky develops feelings for Clementine, Adrian tells' Amy about Clementine. Amy goes to Ben for comfort and kisses Ben. Ben tells Alice about the kiss, and she tells Adrian. Adrian confronts Amy, and the two argue about why she did it. Ricky and Amy argue about why she kissed Ben, and about his feelings for Clementine. Adrian kicks Ben out of the condo, and takes time off of school to take care of Sarah. Ben and Amy talk, and agree that the kiss was wrong. Amy goes to Adrian and begs her to forgive Ben. Ricky hits Ben at his apartment then apologizes for all the conflict that he has caused. Ashley leaves home for Italy Amy moves back in._

_**Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)**_  
><em><strong>When I hear you call<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without you in my life baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wouldn't be living at all...<strong>_

_Ben goes to Adrian with a black eye and asks for forgiveness he doesn't want to lose his family over a girl who he could never trust. Adrian takes Ben back, but puts him on restrictions. Adrian and Ben with her parents stand as witnesses at Leo and Camille's wedding. Jack is assaulted by the pimp, and all spend time praying for him in the hospital. Chloe is taken in by the Boyevich family. Jack wakes up, and he and Grace start dating. Amy is living with her family when she gets selected to attend Hudson University._

_**And I will take (I will take you in my arms)**_  
><em><strong>You in my arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till the day my life is through<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I promise you baby<strong>_

_Amy not knowing what to do when her friends and family don't really know what to tell her. She calls Ashley for some advice, the two talk and after a long long conversation resolve the issues they have had. Ricky and Ethan talk about his relationship with Kathy, and his hormones. Ethan almost has sex with Chloe, but Adrian stops them. Adrian and Chloe have a Sister Inlaw to Adoptive Sister chat about what each felt while having sex. Adrian explains the difference between sex, and making love. She tells them what she had with other guys save for Ricky and Antonio was sex. What she had with them was something different. What she has with Ben is making love. Ben discovers his book has been selected to be published, but the company wants him to move to New York._

_**Just close your eyes**_  
><em><strong>Each loving day (each loving day)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every word I say is true<strong>_  
><em><strong>This I promise you<strong>_

_Amy, Grace, Grant, Alice, Henry, Madison, and Lauren graduate. Ricky forces Amy to make a decision him or New York. Ben tell's Adrian about his book, and how they want him in New York. Leo offers them the house in New York, and the two couples begin their now complicated lives in the home in New York. No longer Teenagers, but Adults with families and secrets. Adrian discovers she is pregnant again... Ricky find out he may have another child living in New York. Chloe finds out she has a half brother from her first child_

_**Every word I say is truth**_  
><em><strong>This I promise you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh, I promise you...<strong>_

Happy Valentines Day...


End file.
